Dua Jalan
by Arata Aurora
Summary: Bocah itu, bernama Uzumaki Naruto, sepuluh tahunan usianya, ia memiliki dua buah kaki untuk berjalan. Dua buah bola mata berwarna biru untuk melihat sesuatu. Dua buah telinga untuk mendengar. Dan hanya satu lidah serta hati untuk merasakan. / "Hei, Naruto, sepertinya lampu kita…" / "Begini 'loh..." / Jangan baca! Langsung review saja / AU / ... aku suka kamu, senyummu...


"Kembalikan! Itu punyaku!"

MATAHARI di atas langit bersinar terang.

Sorai-sorai terdengar merajalela.

Sekumpulan daun-daun lebih dari lima buah yang berasal dari beberapa pohon berserakan di atas bumi tempat mereka berpijak. Semut-semut kecil di pohon-pohon hijau bekerja keras mencari gula-gula.

"Di belakang sana! Cepat, kejar dia… Kelililing kota, naik delman, bersama teman… Kamu harus 'tanggung jawab... Hei, jangan cepat-cepat… Kamu tahu dia, dia anaknya cerewet banget… Kejar aku kalau bisa, kejar aku, kejar aku… Hweee, aku terjatuh…"

Hitam-hitam sepatu mereka menyisahkan jejak langkah pemakainya.

"Satu, dua, tiga, empat, lima, enam, tujuh… Limaratus untuk satu bungkus, seribu untuk dua… Rasakan itu, kau main-main padaku sih… Hei… Berhenti… Ahh, aku capek nih… Kamu mau makan… Aku sudah terlalu kegendutan…"

Gadis kecil merah jambu tak termasuk di dalamnya.

Ibu dan Bapak guru masuk ke dalam ruang mereka.

Mobil juga motor berseliweran di jalan raya dengan jumlah yang tak seberapa. Tulisan _Sekolah Dasar Negeri Satu Konoha_ berdiri dengan kokoh di gerbang masuk. Kuning pirang jabrik berantakan terduduk tenang di atas tembok pendek setinggi limapuluh meteran. Muka bocahnya menatap kosong ke depan. Menyelami lebih dalam tentang apa yang ia pikirkan. Membiarkan angin nakal menggodanya berkali-kali di detik-detik berlalu tanpa suara. Sedikit seulas senyum tersamarkan muncul sesekali.

Mungkin, ada hal menyenangkan di dalam isi kepalanya.

Bocah itu, bernama Uzumaki Naruto, sepuluh tahunan usianya, ia memiliki dua buah kaki untuk berjalan. Dua buah bola mata berwarna biru untuk melihat sesuatu. Dua buah telinga untuk mendengar. Dua buah tangan untuk memegang. Dengan lima jari-jari. Dan hanya satu lidah serta hati untuk merasakan. Pasti pula, satu keputusan pentinglah akan ia jalani selanjutnya.

Kertas putih, tanpa garis-garis terkesan bersih. Sedikit noda hitam membuatnya dikatakan kotor. Ia, masih di sana mengabaikan kumpulan bocah-bocah lain yang tengah tertawa dengan riang di lapangan bendera tengah sekolahan satu-satunya di desa. Bersuka cita dan bermain bersama. Ada pula bocah-bocah sepantarannya tengah memakan jajanan jalanan pedagang asongan. Langit yang cerah, bel istirahat telah beberapa menit sebelumnya berbunyi, tentulah sangat mendukung suasana ceria. Ia memandang ke depan sana kurang berkonsentrasi terhadap apa-apa objek padat di depan ke dua bola mata birunya. Hal inilah yang mungkin menyadarkannya.

"Hayoo…"

Riak datang. Gelombang berfrekuensi teratur membuyar seketika. "Kau sedang memikirkan perempuan, 'kan!"

Siluetnya, kalau ada sebuah kaca di depan dia, pastilah terlihat buruk.

"Hah?!"

Tak terlalu banyak ekspresi ditampilkannya. Cerewet adalah sesuatu yang tidak ia tunjukkan dalam kondisi seperti ini. Lebih lagi melihat tatapan menyelidik teman lelakinya. Akan gawat jika temannya tahu. Karena ia telah mengenal 'itu', sebuah hal khusus bernama—

"Kau melamun saja sedari tadi. Jadi, benar, bukan? Apa yang barusan kukatakan?"

—first love. (cinta pertama)

"Hhh…"

**.**

**.**

* * *

Disclaimer: **M**asashi **K**ishimoto ( Naruto )

Fic ini dibuat untuk hiburan semata.

Hal-hal dalam fic:

**AU. Typo **yang sulit dihindari.** EYD **semrawut. **OC **di sana sini

Alur berputar-putar ditambah deskripsi terbatas. Dan hal lain yang lebih penting,

**.**

**SUPER OOC**

**.**

_For Something_

—**WLY—**

/ Percobaan untuk ECPEFEEFIC /

Tidak ada paksaan untuk melanjutkan, anda diijinkan untuk berpikir ulang sekali lagi. Berhenti sekarang, atau tidak. Karena saya tahu bahwa ini tidak akan membuat anda puas. Namun saya hanya berharap, anda menghargainya. :)

Saatnya membuat keputusan!

* * *

**PLEASE!**

**JANGAN DIBACA!**

* * *

**.**

**.**

_Sebuah kisah masa lalu…_

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Dua Jalan**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tidak pernah mencatat sejak kapan gosip-gosip murahan itu beredar. Juga tidak pernah tahu awal dari kebiasaan dirinya sendiri suka melamun di tempat dan suasana tidak tepat. Karena melamun memang terjadi begitu saja. Terlalu asyik barangkali untuk menjelaskan hal 'luar biasa' seperti itu. Hanya saja, Sebegitu gesitnya 'kah, teman sekelasnya mengganggunya? Naruto panas dingin, ia tahu ini adalah saatnya ia harus waspada. Salah langkah sedikit saja, teman-temannya akan membuatnya malu lebih dari ini.

Ia bukannya tidak mau. Bahkan ada sesuatu di dalam dirinya yang muncul ketika ejekan kedekatannya bersama si gadis manis merah jambu yang juga teman sekelasnya terdengar. Tetapi, badannya akan merespon sebaliknya. Dan Alhasil, drama kelanjutan berikutnya adalah; Ia meninggalkan orang-orang itu begitu saja. Dengan bersikap cuek tak peduli. Padahal setelahnya ia akan merutuki dirinya sendiri. Seolah-olah dirinya begitu menyedihkan. Sikap yang aneh. Mungkin istilah kerennya, 'Malu-malu kekucingan'.

Jadi tentunya ia akan melakukannya lagi.

"Hei… hei…" Seseorang merengek meminta penjelasan. Berdiri di samping tiang besi panjang berwarna hitam penyangga teras lorong depan kelas.

Dan bocah pirang itu bungkam seraya berjalan pergi, pura-pura tidak peduli. Ia berjalan masuk ke ruang kelasnya, menuju bangkunya di deretan paling belakang tanpa sedikitpun berkata-kata. Anak-anak di dalam sana melirik sekilas ke arahnya. Kemudian kembali dengan aktivitas yang mereka lakukan sebelum itu. Ia melakukan drama kecil lain; berpura-pura membaca buku pelajaran dengan serius, membuka lembar demi lembar catatan harian berisi pengetahuan anak seumurannya, bersikap seolah bahwa ia tengah belajar sehingga tidak ingin adanya sebuah gangguan. Sedikitpun.

Yah, kalau saja bisa semuanya…

"Hei, Naruto!" Seorang anak berambut hitam jabrik berteriak sambil berjalan ke arahnya. Menghela napas, ia terpaksa meletakkan bukunya di atas meja kayu yang memiliki coretan-coretan aneh, dan mengalihkan tatapannya pada anak itu. Kemudian memasang wajah datar sembari bergumam kecil, nyaris tidak terdengar.

Anak itu telah berada di dekatnya kini. "Ayo kita bertarung!?" tantangnya sengit.

Tetapi, Naruto tidak terlalu tertarik. Matanya menatap bosan, kedua bahunya lemas di bawah rata-rata air. Seolah-olah hal ini sudah terjadi berkali-kali.

TENG! TENG!

Urat kesabaran anak itu berkedut karena tak mendapat respon dari Naruto. Hampir saja ia menghajar bocah pirang itu kalau saja bel masuk pelajaran tidak berbunyi. Mendesah kecewa, ia mendudukkan diri di samping Naruto. Satu meja dengannya. Benar, ia adalah teman sekelas bocah pirang kuning jabrik itu, juga sekaligus sebagai teman sebangkunya.

Tidak banyak bereaksi lagi. Naruto menyiapkan buku pelajaran untuk mata pelajaran selanjutnya. Terkesan ogah-ogahan, teman sebangkunya itupun melakukan hal serupa. Mereka berdua saling mendiamkan.

Beberapa saat setelahnya, guru perempuan dewasa berambut hitam masuk ke dalam kelas. Ia membawa buku paket tak terlalu tebal serta tak pula terlalu tipis. Guru itu tersenyum tulus. Ia mengucapkan salam pembukaan singkat, menyuruh kepada anak-anak di dalam sana mengeluarkan buku tulis mata pelajaran yang dia emban, kemudian 'mencoret' papan tulis hitam menggunakan kapur berwarna putih.

Suasana kelas menjadi tenang dan damai. Hal yang sangat jarang terjadi pada jam-jam istirahat. Naruto suka dengan hal ini, dia akan dapat memahami pelajaran secara masikmal. Dan jika ada ulangan harian, ia dapat memperoleh nilai lebih dari memuaskan. Sebab; ia akan belajar sungguh-sungguh pada hari sebelumnya. Lalu mendapat predikat baik. Karena memang bukan, ia berada di sini itu untuk menuntut ilmu. Selaras anak teladan.

Kalau yang ada malah saling mengunci tangan masing-masing, mengeram, melotot tajam, berusaha mencari celah di mana dapat memukul lawannya saat itu juga. Maka apa yang akan dikatannya pada ayah dan ibundanya nanti?

KRAK!

'Sial…'

"Kau tidak dapat mengelak lagi, Naruto!"

Gigi gerahamnya bergemeretak beberapa kali. Tangan keduanya saling mengunci. Nyaris tidak ada gerakan selanjutnya dari masing-masing pihak. Sempat melirik ke sekitar, ia bernapas lega kerana teman-temannya tidak memperhatikan kelakuan mereka.

"Katakan sesuatu, baka! Sebelum kau tersungkur ke tanah." Bocah berambut hitam itu mengejek. Percaya diri sekali bukan temannya ini. Memang dia lebih kuat apa. Orang, besar tubuh keduanya tidak jauh berbeda. Apakah ia harus memberi pelajaran tambahan?

Tidak. Adalah sebuah kesalahan. Naruto bukan orang yang suka berkelahi, ia bahkan lebih suka mengalah sebenarnya. Menurut pada perintah orang tua, jujur dalam berkata, memberi salam ketika masuk ke rumah, pamit terlebih dahulu sebelum pergi, mengatakan akan ke mana nanti. Berbuat baik kepada sesama. Tidak menyakiti makhluk hidup. Cinta damai.

Namun, sungguh tubuhnya bergerak melakukan pertahanan mutlak.

"Haha…"

Suara kursi berdecit terdengar.

'Sial… kau manusia bukan, 'sih?' Naruto mendengus berkali-kali. Berusaha sekuatnya melepaskan cengkeraman temannya pada dirinya.

"Apa?!" Temannya yang berkulit putih itu melotot tajam. "Kau mengatakan sesuatu, hah!" Menantang lebih, lebih dan lebih. Dengan suaranya yang agak 'sedikit' keras.

Ok. Sekarang Naruto benar-benar kesal. Seenak jidatnya apa temannya itu mengatakan hal itu di sini. Dan bukankah…

Badan Naruto menegang seketika, bocah itu meneguk ludah dalam-dalam. Teringat sesuatu. Dan merasakan hawa tak mengenakkan mengelilingi sekelilingnya. Firasat buruk. Ia sadar bahwa ia terlalu fokus dengan temannya ini sedari tadi sehingga tak sempat melirik bagaimana kondisi ruang kelasnya kini. Maka yang dapat ia lakukan hanya berdoa dalam hati, 'semoga saja mereka tidak dianggap pembuat keributan'.

'Allah, aku ini hambamu yang lemah, tak berdaya, suka menolong orang tua…'

"Naruto! Obito! kalian mau mencatat atau berkelahi hah!"

'Kusooooo…'

DAKK!

Sebuah penghapus bermaterial kayu dan kain terlempar ke arah Naruto, beruntung ia sempat menghindar. Guru itu melotot sejadi-jadinya ke arah mereka berdua. Membuat mereka gugup dan kompak melepaskan kuncian masing-masing. Menunduk sembari meminta maaf pada guru itu kemudian. Rela dan tidak rela 'sih, ia melakukan hal yang sama seperti teman sebangkunya ini. Bukankah dia tidak salah? Temannyalah yang memulai terlebih dahulu? Dia sendiri hanya membela diri. Ah, tapi daripada masalah akan tambah panjang nantinya. Lebih baik, cepat selesai sekarang juga.

Uzumaki Naruto tidak ingat sejak kapan temannya ini mengajaknya ribut di kelas. Apa alasannya? Dan apa pula dia meladeninya? Apa karena ia orangnya pendiam, membuat temannya itu penasaran. Ingin mencoba mengukur kekuatan masing-masing. Lalu apa gunanya hal itu. Ia sungguh tidak mengerti. Benar-benar tidak habis pikir.

Apa temannya itu seorang maniak tawuran? Sungguh, tak patuuut… ditiru anak-anak.

Kembali Naruto fokus mencatat, ia sempat melirik ke arah temannya, agaknya temannya itu sudah tenang dan tidak memancing emosinya. Temannya itu bahkan terlihat rajin menulis di buku catatannya pribadi. Naruto tidak perlu terlampau peduli, toh karena tadi dia sudah masuk ke dalam kumpulan orang yang membuat keributan di dalam kelas. Menggeleng pelan, ia harus membenahi lagi bagaimana sifatnya ke depan. Karena ia yakin bahwa teman-temannya yang lain pasti memandangnya sebagai anak nakal. Dan juga pasti sedari tadi mereka memperhatikan kelakuan tidak biasanya ini. Ia menghirup napas dalam dan menghelakannya. Padahal masih bocah, rasa-rasanya helaan napasnya seolah menunjukkan bahwa ia menanggung beban yang berat. Terlalu berlebihan… biarlah.

* * *

.

[ 1 ]

.

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto tahu bahwa perasaan seseorang yang menyukai orang lain itu adalah sebuah perasaan yang istimewa. Ia juga yakin bahwa teman sepantarannya mengerti akan hal itu. Bahkan lebih dari pelajaran-pelajaran sulit di kelas. Seperti; matematika, fisika, dan bahasa inggris. Meski ia tidak pernah mendapatkan les khusus untuk mempelajarinya. Ia tahu. Banyak drama-drama di salah satu stasiun televisi menayangkan kisah-kisah anak muda, juga remaja, saling jatuh cinta. Mengungkapkan perasaan masing-masing. Ke mana-mana ditemani oleh orang yang sama.

Dalam drama itu, ada hal yang ia ingat. Sesuatu seperti, sebuah istilah. Sebuah nama. Kalau tidak salah sering diungkapkan oleh pemainnya, yaitu, 'cinta pertama'.

Ia tahu, itu sebuah perasaan ketika seseorang menyukai orang lain untuk pertama kalinya, dalam kehidupan. Dan Istilah yang sering digunakan oleh orang-orang untuk menyebut cinta pertama ketika kecil adalah, 'cinta monyet'. Lucu sekali. Tak tahu juga kenapa bisa begitu. Adakah alasan tersendiri mengapa nama itu muncul? Naruto tidaklah mempelajarinya. Atau mencari-cari seperti detektif handal dengan bermodalkan sidik jari, saksi mata, dan memakai kacamata bulat-bulat. Yang dirinya ketahui hanyalah bahwa akhir-akhir ini dirinya sering sekali mendengar sebuah lagu 'khusus' berputar-putar di dalam kepalanya. Pada waktu tertentu.

Lagu yang tenang dan mengalun merdu.

Nada-nada antar satu dan yang lain terlihat sempurna, berkolaborasi membentuk sebuah ikatan sejati. Seolah saling membutuhkan. Tidak ada yang lebih tinggi ataupun lebih rendah. Begitu pula dirinya merasa bahwa tubuh kecilnya itu aneh. Kadang jantungnya berdegup tak teratur. Kadang, senyuman tak disengajanya muncul.

"Hei, Naruto, sepertinya lampu kita…"

Lagi. Mungkin sudah ke-sekian kalinya di hari ini suara temannya membuyarkan konsentrasinya pada buku paket Ilmu Pengetahuan Alam di depan meja berwarna coklat itu. Naruto menatap temannya meminta penjelasan karena berani mengganggu konsentrasinya.

Temannya meringis, "Coba lihat, lampunya mati!" Bocah pirang itu mengamati arah telunjuk tangan temannya, ke sebuah lampu pijar kecil seukuran jempol. Benar, lampu itu tidak menyala.

'Kenapa bisa?' batinnya bergemericik.

"Bagaimana? kau tahu?" tanya Obito. Dua teman Naruto yang lain juga memandangnya penuh harap.

Di suasana seperti ini. Pada kelompok mereka, Naruto termasuk bocah yang bisa diandalkan. Ia juga menjadi ketua kelompok. Meski, tidak terlalu pandai bicara, guru-guru meyakini Naruto cerdas. Itu bisa jadi alasan mengapa ia ditunjuk menjadi ketua dalam praktek kelompok fisika ini.

Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya berpikir, ia mengingat kembali cara agar lampunya menyala. Yaitu; Hubungkan alur positif dan negatif dari batu baterai ke lampu? Tapi, sepertinya sudah benar. Kabel yang terpasang itu susunannya sesuai dengan yang ada di buku paket pejaran fisika-nya. Ia juga yakin bahwa tidak ada masalah dengan kabelnya. Kuningan yang dibungkus isolator itu masih terlihat bagus. Apalagi batu baterainya, baru kemarin ia beli. Jadi, jawabannya hanya satu hal. Tak ada yang lain. Bahwa lampu mereka benar-benar padam.

Sekilas menatap ke sekililingnya yang nampak gaduh padahal masih pagi, bocah pirang itu mengangkat tangannya pasrah, "Yah, apa boleh buat." Naruto berusaha tersenyum.

Teman-temannya pun menunduk kecewa mendengarnya.

Praktek kelompok percobaan alur listrik ini sudah berlangsung sejak lima belas menit lalu. Di kelompok lain sepertinya sudah mulai terlihat kemajuan.

"Baiklah. Tidak ada pilihan lain. Ayo, jangan buang-buang waktu!" seru Obito bersemangat setelah aura-aura muram berada di sekeliling mereka. Naruto tersenyum tenang. Sedikit banyak, Naruto bersyukur punya kawan seperti dia.

Memang mereka kadang-kadang berkelahi di dalam kelas. Sebenarnya pura-pura. Apalagi ketika pelajaran berlangsung. Tentu si bocah hitam jabrik-nya lah pemancingnya. Meski sekali mungkin Naruto juga pernah. Tetapi, ketika pulang sekolah atau dalam kondisi lainnya. Mereka tetaplah berteman baik.

Yang mereka lakukan kini tentu membeli lampu baru. Beruntung sekali, di dekat sekolah ada yang menjualnya. Sehingga mereka tidak perlu repot-repot untuk ke luar dari lingkungan sekolahan.

Mereka kembali lagi ke kelas. Dan suasana bukannya menjadi lebih tenang, malah semakin membuat kepala pusing bukan kepalang. Bising sangat. Senang bercampur tegang. Masing-masing kelompok punya masalahnya sendiri-sendiri. Naruto kembali ke aktivitas sebelumnya. Membaca buku paket fisika.

Detik, berdetak terasa cepat. Menit terlewati berungkali. Kian lama suasana kian tidak bersahabat. Begitupun sepertinya dengan teman-teman di kelompoknya.

"Aduh… 'nggak bisa nyala, nih?"

Naruto berusaha tetap fokus dan berpikir. Ia tentu peduli, namun tidak terlalu ikut campur. Setidaknya untuk sekarang ini. Banyak yang harus dipikirkannya; susunan yang benar, model dibuku, kabel yang ada, tempat di mana seharusnya sumber aliran listrik di letakkan. Ada saklar pula, untuk apa sebenarnya?

"Bagaimana ini…" Salah satu temannya berujar dengan panik. Serasa ada sebuah bahaya besar yang sedang datang mengancam. "Kalau gagal, nilai kita pasti akan jelek, 'kan!"

Bocah pirang itu melihat rangkaian hasil karya teman di tim-nya. Dia berpikir, rasa-sanya ada hal yang salah. Sekelebatan dia, seolah ada kumbang menyengat di kepalanya, ide itu muncul, namun ia ragu-ragu apakah harus mengatakannya.

Uzumaki Naruto melihat ke dua temannya yang seolah sudah pasrah. 'Tidak ada pilihan lain,' batinnya gugup. Tubuhnya bergetar. Pada situasi seperti ini. Kenapa, kenapa badannya tak mau jadi 'istimewa'? Ia membuka mulutnya sembari menepuk pelan bahu temannya, "Bukan seperti itu," katanya.

Sayangnya suaranya terlampau pelan dibandingkan kegaduhan di kelas. Sehingga salah satu temannya yang ditepuk lembut itu tak menoleh ke arahnya sedikitpun.

Naruto meneguk ludah. Ia membatin, 'Kenapa hal seperti harus terjadi sekarang.' Kakinya bergetar, tangannya terkepal. Gerogi. 'Ayolah Naruto, kau pasti bisa mengatakannya!' sorak batinnya kini.

"Hei…" Ia mencoba sekali lagi. Dengan suara lebih keras menurutnya. Namun sepertinya, malah makin tambah dihiraukan.

Karena setelah itu masih saja, "Wah… lampunya tak menyala…"

Frustasi. Seolah-olah kelompok mereka paling tidak terampil. Dan dirinya seakan tidak berguna sebagai salah satu murid pandai. Uzumaki Naruto menjadi rendah diri.

Temannya yang lain, Obito, baru datang dari selidikannya terhadap kelompok berbeda, "Aku tahu, punya Sakura seperti itu, bagaimana kalau—"

Dua arus. Satu arus. Parallel, seri. Lampu pijar. Saluran ruang kamar-kamar. Kabel. Bukan seperti itu. Bukan… Ada hal lain… Percobaan. Gambar di buku. Apa salahnya? Jawabannya itu, ya, seperti itu. Ia tahu, bahwa apa yang dia tahu adalah benar.

'Ayo katakanlah, Naruto!'

Bayangan teman-temannya yang tengah berdiskusi dengan sengit terpantul lewat bola mata biru Naruto. Butuh pencerahan. Dan dia memang yang bisa. Suara-suara kelompok lain tidak terdengar dari kedua telinganya. Ketika itu, sisi kepemimpinan pada tubuh yang ia miliki muncul. Bocah pirang laki-laki itu menguatkan tekadnya. Harus ada, harus ada yang…

"—kita meniru…"

"Cukup!"

Akhirnya, ia mengeluarkan suara tegasnya setelah memenangkan pergolakan batin sendiri. Menembus tembok udara di ruang kelas itu. Sesegera, ia mengambil tempat memimpin.

"Kau… pegang sebelah sini!" Cukup tegas, intonasi terarah bersamaan penunjukkan terhadap kabel dengan material dalam berwarna jingga.

Lalu, 'pada teman lainnya, "Dan kau sebelah sini…" Masih, sebuah contoh baik. Mengabaikan pasang-pasang mata yang sepertinya memperhatikan kelakuan tak biasanya.

"Aku akan tangani yang ini…" Ia sendiri mengambil tempat khusus. Obito, yang tidak kebagian tugas, hanya terbengong. Dipikirnya, kelakuan sahabat pirangnya ini terlampau sangat jarang. Pun juga ke dua teman lainnya.

Masalah sebenarnya hanyalah pada rangkaian parallel. Di percobaan teman-temannya seperti tidak ada yang berhasil. Tentu ada hal-hal yang salah.

Kabel tersusun. Pegang ini dan pegang itu. Susunan seri dengan kabel satu putus padam semua. Pembagian sumber daya kurang efektif. Sebaliknya, susunan parallel. Dengan aliran tak hanya melewati satu buah jalan. Menyala. Pula, dengan nyala terang lampu maksimal.

"Wahhh, Bisa!"

Goncangan kegirangan bersamaan napas kelegaan terdengar menyenangkan. Merah padam wajah si bocah pirang. Hanya karena mungkin jarang-jarang ia bersikap seperti ini di hadapan teman-temannya.

"Coba, ibu guru lihat!" bujuk lembut terdengar suara sang ibu guru selanjutnya.

Ini bagian mendebarkan. Kalau gagal, rasanya percuma semuanya usaha-usaha itu.

Satu untuk percobaan pertama. Berganti kemudian percobaan kedua. Raut mereka cemas. Muka ibu guru berpikir menilai jujur. Beberapa detik terasa begitu lama. Tak ada yang berani menanyakan bagaimana hasilnya.

"Hm… "

Angin aneh berhembus.

"Pekerjaan sempurna."

"Yahuuu…"

"Oh, God!"

"Harusnya sedari tadi, Naruto."

Sulit dipercaya, mereka berhasil.

Saling bagi senyum puas berirama berbeda dari mulut masing-masing. Memamerkan hasil istimewa pada orang-orang luar jangkauan lintasan putaran revolusi. Perasaan bahagia tak terkira. Memang menang karena berusaha teramat luar biasa.

Bocah laki-laki itu juga senang meski tidak hura-hura. Tanpa sadar, menyelidik, ia dan perempuan cilik 'bermahkota' merah jambu saling bertatapan. Sengatan listrik lain menjalar.

Ahh, apakah ia baru sadar. Mungkin, ia telah diperhatikan sejak tadi.

Malu sungguh malu. Wanita manis dengan rambut sebahu menatapnya penasaran seperti itu. Mungkinkah ia begitu tampan? Atau ada di wajahnya pula seragam yang ia kenakan hal menyimpang? Keduanya bisa benar bisa juga salah. Hanya menduga-duga. Sisi cuek nan egois menjalari tubuh dan pikirannya kemudian, membuatnya hanya memalingkan muka bersikap biasa-biasa saja. Menyembunyikan hal aneh di dadanya. Pada detik ini, entah apa yang terjadi di antara mereka. Bocah pirang laki-laki berharap. Dan sang perempuan memberikan harapan antara nyata dan semu.

Apakah sebenarnya… sang wanita memiliki perasaan serupa…?

* * *

.

[ 2 ]

.

* * *

Tahun berganti. Sekarang, Naruto dan teman-teman mencapai tingkat akhir di akademi. Perasaannya pada Sakura bertambah mendalam. Percaya atau tidak, kini di dalam dirinya, ia mengakui bahwa ia mencintai gadis itu. Walau keragu-raguan akan muncul ketika ia memikirkannya. Tentang pantaskah ia bersanding bersama anak perempuan manis itu. Ia rendah. Ia bodoh tidak sepintar gadis kecil itu. Peringkatnya saja tak pernah di nomor satu. Paling 'banter' mendarat di peringkat dua.

"Sakura-chan, mau kemana?" Gadis kecil itu tersenyum dan berhenti melangkah, menoleh ke arah anak berambut hitam yang menyapanya.

"Aku mau ke ruang guru," jawabnya jujur. Teman wanita Sakura berambut hitam itu sekilas melirik Naruto lalu bibirnya membentuk bulat seperti huruf 'o' dan pamit menuju ke kelasnya. Satu tingkat di bawah Naruto dan Sakura.

Di pagi menjelang siang hari ini, saat jam istirahat. Mereka berdua. Si pirang kuning dan si merah jambu kening lebar kembali bersama-sama berjalan menuju ruang guru setelah itu. Naruto di belakang Sakura. Antara mereka berdua tidak ada yang bersuara. Mereka membiarkan langkah-langkah mereka diisi oleh angin iseng yang lewat. Mengubek-ubek dada masing-masing. Pun ketika telah sampai di depan ruangan khusus pengajar itu. Masih khas dengan malu-malu ketika bergiliran untuk memasuki ruangan guru.

"Oh, kalian, silahkan duduk dulu…" Guru wanita berambut hitam sebahu kembali ke belakang setelah mengatakan itu. Meninggalkan kedua anak didiknya di kursi busa untuk para tamu. Yang lagi-lagi hanya keheningan menjadi teman di sekeliling mereka.

Uzumaki Naruto. Adalah bocah berambut pirang bermata biru yang dibesarkan oleh keluarga baik-baik. Tidak dianjurkan berbuat hal-hal yang merusak tubuhnya sendiri. Tidak dibolehkan untuk menjadi anak nakal. Orang tuanya amat 'taat', pada keyakinan yang mereka pegang. Jujur adalah hal utama. Kecurangan bukanlah sebuah sikap seorang berkepribadian mulia. Begitulah kiranya materi-materi psikologi pembangun sikap dirinya.

Menjadikannya seorang laki-laki yang baik pula. Tidak ingin bahwa ada sesuatu hal nyeleneh penyimpangan di sana-sini. Berusaha pula menjadi anak baik dengan prestasi terdidik. Menjalankan aturan keharusan seorang anak kecil. Ia akhirnya memiliki sikap kedewasaan di beberapa sisi.

Tentang sikap tertutup miliknya. Sejak awal memang ia telah seperti itu. Menjadi anak pemalu terhadap anak perempuan, sangat jarang terlihat berceloteh bersama teman-teman. Apalagi pula dengan Haruno Sakura sang wanita idaman.

Namun jujur dia adalah orang yang cerewet. Yang sayangnya ia tunjukkan pada orang-orang terdekatnya. Kecerewetannya tentang beberapa hal diantaranya; dalam kondisi tertentu di dialog bersama dengan ibundanya.

Suatu ketika di siang hari…

"Tadaima… Kaa-san, masak apa hari ini?" Bocah pirang berteriak sambil memasuki rumahnya lewat pintu yang terbuat dari kayu. Ia celingak-celinguk mencari sosok berambut merah sang ibu. "Kaa-san!" panggilnya. Rumahnya sepi sekali. Ia kini berada di dapur mencari lauk-pauk-ikan-atau semacamnya.

Naruto mendengus membuka tutup panci di atas kompor. Kosong. Pancinya tidak ada isinya. Ia kembali celingak-celinguk kemudian, di kamar ibunya. Dan tidak ada siapa-siapa.

"Kaa-san… Kaa-san…!?"

Teriak Naruto khawatir. Kedua matanya melebar besar.

"Kaa—"

Yang sayangnya akan mendapat ganjaran berupa…

DUAK!

Pukulan 'lembut' sang ibu yang membuatnya melucu.

"—Ittai, Kaa-san, apa sih!"

Wanita dewasa berambut merah merengut. "Apanya yang apa? Kamu 'tuh yang teriak-teriak! Kenapa? Heeh…"

Naruto bergidik ngeri. Tidak basa-basi ia bertanya, "Kaa-san masak apa?" Suaranya melembut membuat wanita itu menghembuskan napas teratur.

Tak mendapat respon, Naruto tersentak. "Jangan-jangan Kaa-san tidak masak apa-apa ya! Atau Kaa-san lupa belanja! Atau Tou-san tidak memberikan uang bulanan… Ahh nanti aku lapar Kaa-san. Kalau tidak bisa tumbuh tinggi bagaimana? Kalau nanti…" Naruto berlagak frustasi membuat wanita itu 'cengo'. Memandangnya heran. Terlalu berlebihan, sangat. Ada apa dengan anaknya ini. apakah ia sudah gila?

"… aku pingsan bagaimana? Aaargh."

TAK! TAK!

Sekali lagi, Naruto harus mengusap sayang-sayang kepala pirangnya.

"Diam bocah!" Kushina mengeram. "Jangan cerewet dan dengarkan!" ujarnya menegaskan. "Lihat di ruang makan sana! Ada makanan apa tidak. Kau ini, sudah besar 'kan!"

Naruto meringis kaku. 'Benar juga.' Ia lupa tidak menilik ke ruang makan.

"Kau mengerti, Naruto!"

"Ha-hai', Kaa-san…"

Seloroh lidah tak bertulang. Merah muda di dalam mulut pusat perhatian gigi. Mencela adalah hal yang mudah. Namun, melakukannya secara langsung penuh perjuangan berarti.

Wanita itu tersenyum lembut, ia menyerahkan beberapa lembar ke si kuning dan merah jambu. "Jadi, ini mengenai lomba bulan depan. Ibu guru lihat, persiapan kalian masih kurang, terutama kau, Uzumaki Naruto." Guru itu memandang maklum. Seorang anak laki-laki biasanya akan malas berurusan dengan hal-hal merepotkan. Ia sudah sangat bersyukur Naruto adalah anak penurut. Meski, tidak berharap pula bahwa anak pirang itu akan memenangkan lomba.

"Huh. Bagaimana ya?" Ibu guru mendesah. "Ahh begini saja. Sebaiknya nanti siang kau mulai belajar bersama Sakura… "

Keduanya saling berpandangan sekilas. Dan kemudian karena serasa tidak ada pilihan lain, mereka berdua hanya mengangguk pasrah. Kelihatannya mereka sama-sama penurut.

"Um… Hai'."

Haruno Sakura. Seorang gadis cilik manis bersurai merah jambu yang sederhana. Menurut si bocah pirang sendiri. Sakura adalah anak yang cerdas, cerewet, dan setia kawan.

"Rumahmu di mana… Sa-Sakura-chan?" tanya Naruto tergagap. Ia menguatkan dirinya untuk bertahan dari degup jantung yang menggebu-gebu. Mereka berdua telah ke luar dari ruang guru itu.

Sakura terseyum, "Tidak jauh dari sini. Cuma beberapa meter sebelum belok ke blok 'G', tahu, 'kan?"

Mata Sakura terlihat besar. Membuat Naruto tersengat beberapa detik.

"Tahu tidak…?" Ah tidak. Kenapa sekarang malah terlihat begitu menggoda nada-nada suara gadis cilik itu.

"…'eh… y-ya…"

Sakura bersemu malu-malu sembari mengambil langkah awal. "Baiklah. Aku tunggu nanti."

* * *

.

-[ 3 ]-

.

* * *

Langit biru siang hari menemani warga Konoha. Awan putih bersih mengapung di udara memayungi pejalan kaki yang tengah istirahat di pinggir jalanan.

Pria berambut kuning masih memandang tajam ke jalan raya lewat kaca bening dari dalam rumah. Sesekali ia kembali fokus ke koran edisi terbaru di tangannya. Entah ia sebenarnya pura-pura atau serius membaca larik-larik berita itu.

"Ayolah, Tou-san. Memangnya kau tega kalau anakmu ini jalan kaki sampai sana, dattebayo!" Bocah yang sama kuningnya dengannya merengek sejadi-jadinya. "Aku nanti bisa keringetan."

"Memangnya kau mau ke mana, Naruto?" tanya seorang wanita berambut merah menyala. Wanita itu datang membawakan secangkir teh untuk si pria dewasa. Pandangannya bertanya menyelidik tajam.

Mau tak mau Naruto menjawabnya, "Uh… ke… rumah, teman… belajar bersama, hehe," tutur Naruto sembari meringis gugup. Karena secara langsung ketika akan mengatakannya wajah Sakura yang tengah tertawa mondar mandir ke luar masuk kepalanya.

Kushina menganggukkan kepala satu kali. Paham. "Oh, laki-laki atau perempuan?" tanya wanita itu kepada Naruto datar.

"Perempuan."

Kushina mengerjap. Beberapa saat sepertinya ia tengah berpikir dengan keras.

"Ah, pacarmu ya?" serunya tiba-tiba.

Bocah itu terhenyak, dengan tangan yang masih menarik sisi kemeja bergaris-garis hitam ayahnya. "Eh? Bu-bukan Kaa-san." Naruto gelapapan.

'Pengennya sih gitu,' pikirnya dalam hati.

Kushina memicingkan mata meledek, "Lalu siapa dia? Kau tidak pernah jalan bareng perempuan selama ini."

Gawat. Naruto terpojok. Kalau ia mengaku ia hanya mencintai gadis itu diam-diam. Bisa jadi bulan-bulanan ibunya dia.

"Tou-san, ayolah…" Tidak ada cara lain untuk menghadapi ibunya. Naruto pun mengalihkan perhatian.

Namikaze Minato, ayahnya, akhirnya mengalah. "Ok, ok."

Suara mesin kendaraan rakitan tempo dulu mengisi perjalanan di jalan raya ke dua laki-laki berambut serupa itu. Naruto, si bocah memakai kaos lengan pendek berwarna hitam bergambar 'bebek', ditambah sebuah celana jeans berwarna biru. Tidak terlalu lama, mereka telah sampai ke tempat yang dituju. Agak deg-degan juga hati bocah ini. Mengingat baru pertama ini dia menginjakkan ke dua kakinya ke rumah Sakura.

Di depan rumah yang nampak sederhana dengan sebuah jendela kaca di depannya ada seorang nenek tua. Bocah pirang melangkah pelan menghampirinya setelah memastikan ayahnya berbalik pulang.

Naruto mencoba tersenyum, "Se-selamat siang nek!" sapanya malu-malu.

Wanita tua itu menoleh ke arahnya, ia hanya bergumam, "Hm." Ia mengamati Naruto lekat membuat Naruto tambah deg-degan.

"Um… Sa-sakura-chan adakah, nek?" tanyanya. Melupakan sesuatu yang penting. Ia bahkan belum tanya apakah rumah temannya benar yang ini.

Nenek itu menggangguk paham, "Sakura… ada temanmu!"

Beberapa detik dari dalam rumah itu terdengarlah suara, "Iya nek, sebentar!" Nada-nadanya seperti suara anak perempuan. Naruto yakin bahwa itu adalah suara Sakura, dan entah mengapa dadanya terasa tambah berdegup tak teratur.

"Tunggu saja, Sakura sedang di belakang." Wanita tua itu bertutur.

Kembali, Naruto berusaha tersenyum, lebih tulus kali ini, "Ha-hai'." Ia melepas sendalnya dan melangkah ke teras dekat dengan si nenek. Namun ia tidak serta merta duduk di kursi. Paling tidak sebelum nenek itu mempersilahkannya.

"Oh iya. Kau teman sekelasnya?"

"Iya."

"Sebentar-sebentar sepertinya wajahmu mengingatkan nenek dengan salah satu orang."

Dahi bocah pirang seketika mengkerut. Tanpa sadar ia berujar, "Uzumaki Kushina 'kah?" Naruto berkata ingin memastikan.

"Ah, ya, betul-betul." Suara nenek itu kini tampak ceria. "Loh kau siapanya?"

Naruto meringis, "Hehe, aku ini anaknya nek."

Matanya melebar, "Oh, pantas saja, mirip sekali kalian ini." Si nenek kini nampak antusias. Tersenyum-senyum ke-nene-an. "Wah dan berarti kalian telah menjadi teman kelas sejak umur lima tahun ya?!"

Naruto terbengong. Ia belum tahu hal itu. "Benarkah?"

Nenek itu mengangguk.

"Ah, Naruto, kau toh, kukira siapa." Sebenarnya Naruto merasa nyaman berbicara dengan si nenek, namun sayang si merah muda sudah datang dari balik pintu.

Naruto menoleh ke Sakura, "Memang ada yang sedang kau tunggu?" tanya Naruto penasaran. Ia tidak begitu tahu, kenapa ia bertanya hal itu, dan kemana perginya gerogiannya tadi.

Sakura menimpali, "Tidak sih." Anak berambut seperti permen kapas itu mengendikkan bahunya. "Sudahlah, ayo masuk dulu!"

Naruto pun menurut memasuki rumah sederhana itu. Pelan-pelan mata jelalatannya menangkap tulisan di sebuah pintu, di sana tertulis bahwa itu adalah kamar milik Sakura. Benarkah? Kalau begitu…

… Mungkinkah sesuatu akan terjadi?

Bodoh bodoh! Apa-apaan dia ini, di sini dia berniat untuk belajar bersama, bukan mengurusi perasaannya sendiri. "Nek, air hangatnya sudah aku siapkan." Suara Sakura yang merdu terdengar di telinganya.

"Tunggu dulu di sini, aku ambilkan _tape rekordernya_." Naruto memandangi kepergian Sakura dari ruang tamu itu. Mendudukkan dirinya di sofa, Naruto percaya rumah Sakura ini termasuk rumah yang nyaman.

Ada yang kau harapkan ketika Naruto dan Sakura belajar bersama. Mungkin seperti; Sakura yang mengajari Naruto pelajaran matematika. Naruto yang mengajari Sakura pelajaran bahasa. Atau keduanya yang sama-sama berbagi peran dalam sebuah drama. Tidak, tidak, tidak, semuanya tidak ada yang benar.

"Begini 'loh, gerakannya tuh… Bisa?"

'Bisa sih bisa, tapi apa aku harus melakukan gerakan yang seperti itu?'

Bola mata biru itu masih menatap ragu-ragu. Haruskah ia melakukan hal seperti ini. Tapi nanti harkat dan martabatnya dikemanakan coba?

Kembali, lagu itu mengalun pelan dan tenang. Sakura untuk kedua kalinya memperagakan sedikit gerakan-gerakan tarian yang ia kuasai. Sementara Naruto yang memiliki niat menjadi seorang murid dari Sakura-sensei, sedari tadi hanya berdiri 'anteng' (tak bergerak) sambil terbengong-bengong menatap Sakura yang memperagakan gerak tari.

Haruno Sakura menoleh ke belakang dan cemberut seketika karena Naruto tidak mengikuti apa yang ia peragakan.

"Ayo dong! Masak aku saja yang gerak terus," kesalnya pura-pura. "Naruto!"

Naruto tersentak, "A-ah, ya, setelah ini, tenang saja." Bocah itu meringis menggaruk kepalanya.

Dan lagu itu diputar dari awal baris. Sekali lagi.

Mereka berdua menikmatinya.

Nada-nada teratur yang diciptakan oleh seniman terkenal memang memiliki sihir istimewa sehingga menyebabkan saluran syaraf di tubuh merespon, bergerak, menyamakan tempo.

"Kok senyum-senyum… ada yang lucu…" Kini giliran Naruto yang cemberut. Musik telah berhenti. Ia pura-pura kesal, bukannya apa-apa, kayaknya Sakura senang sekali melihat cowok 'keren' menari-nari.

"Nggak kok… hehehe…" Sakura mengibas-ibaskan tangannya. "Sudah, sudah, ayo lanjutkan lagi!"

Sudah sedari tadi, Naruto tahu bahwa ia lebih tinggi beberapa centi meter di atas Sakura, sehingga ia dapat melihat puncak kepala gadis kecil itu. Mereka berdua memang sangat jarang bahkan bisa dikatakan tidak pernah berbicara meski satu kelas. Naruto yang pendiam dan Sakura yang cerewet tetap saja tak serta merta membuat mereka saling bertutur kata. Kecuekannya, menjadi andil penting. Dan dalam situasi berduan seperti ini, Naruto merasa senang. Meskipun, hanya belajar bersama. Paling tidak ia dapat mengenal sisi lain Sakura. Bagaimana bentuk rupanya ketika berada di rumah. Beruntung, rupa gadis kecil merah jambu kening lebar itu tidak berubah. Tetaplah seorang yang ia suka.

"Wah hujan… aku pinjami payung… mau…"

Butiran-butiran bening bermaterial cair turun dari langit. Naruto dan Sakura memandang dari dalam rumah. Lewat jendela. Jam telah menunjukkan pukul empat sore. Sudah saatnya Naruto untuk pulang. Seharusnya, kalau saja tidak terjadi hujan. Padahal tadi siang cuaca nampak begitu cerah. Rencananya, ia akan pulang jalan kaki. Karena sepertinya ayahnya tidak akan datang. Tapi, kalau hujan datang begini…

"Tapi… kapan harus mengembalikannya…?" Naruto tidak punya kata-kata lainnya. Daripada dia harus menginap di rumah Sakura. Atau pulang malam-malam. Ya, kalau ayahnya akan menjemputnya di malam hari. Kalau tidak, kalau malah ternyata bensin kendaraan butut itu habis dan ayahnya belum sempat mengisinya. Arrrgh.

Sakura menatapnya tenang, "Besok tidak apa-apa."

Naruto menatap Sakura lembut. "Kau yakin?" tanyanya. Gadis itu mengangguk mantap sembari tersenyum.

Hujan yang mengguyur Konoha di sore hari ini mencatatkan sebuah kisah tersendiri untuk keduanya. Cairan-cairan bening itu bagaikan sebuah peluru penabuh genderang, yang menyebabkan nada-nada merdu berkobar di angkasa. Menghibur kawan-kawan di dalam sangkar di atas pohon mangga.

"Ah, aku pamit pulang dulu."

"Hm. Hati-hati."

Langit hampir senja memang menjadi hitam. Dan jalan raya beraspal berubah lengang. Sedang tanaman padi bisa jadi porak-poranda. Membuat petani-petani penanam padi risau di dalam kediamannya. Berdoa, hasil panen tidak akan gagal karena hujan adalah salah satu rahmat dari Sang Pencipta.

Uzumaki Naruto sungguh tidak terlalu dekat dengan mahkluk bernama wanita, selain dari pada ibu dan kakaknya. Lelaki pendiam yang malu-malu juga baik ini terlalu sering gerogi apabila berdekatan dengan dirinya. Karena ia belum terbiasa. Karena ia begitu memendam perasaan cintanya di dalam dada.

"Ehmm… terima kasih…"

Dengan gugup Naruto segera kembali ke bangkunya setelah menyerahkan payung berwarna pelangi yang kemarin dipinjami oleh Sakura. Sikapnya tetap terkesan cuek namun malu-malu saat di kelas. Mengabaikan Haruno Sakura yang terbengong selama beberapa detik. Yang selanjutnya dikerubungi oleh teman-temannya.

"Kalian pacaran 'kan…!"

"…"

"Wah, iya, kalian pacaran, benar?!"

"…"

"Cie… cie… cie…"

"…"

"NaruSaku… NaruSaku…NaruSaku…"

"…"

"Naruto cinta Sakura, Sakura cinta Naruto, GOTCHA! Aku jadi iri!?"

Tidak, tidak, tidak. Iya, iya, iya.

Benar, benar, benar. Salah, salah, salah.

Bisa jadi, bisa jadi. Langsung resmi, langsung resmi.

Tidak, berarti tidak. Tidak, tidak, tidak, berarti iya.

Akui saja kalau memang suka! Tinggal katakan aku suka padamu sedari pertama bertemu. Atau aku suka kamu, senyummu, rambutmu, tawamu, gerak-gerik sikap lucumu, gigi gingsul putih bersih dalam mulutmu, kecantikanmu sebagai wanita, pribadi muliamu sebagai calon ibu anak-anak syurga.

Maka aku melamarmu menjadi sahabat setia pendamping hidupku selamanya.

* * *

.

-[ 4 ]-

.

* * *

Musim kemarau meracau.

Kupu-kupu yang lucu. Kupu-kupu di taman penuh bunga berwarna-warni.

Hijau nian rerumputan lapangan sepak bola menyejukkan pandangan mata pelari pagi di hari-hari mereka mencari keringat mengucur di kepala.

Kura-kura bersembunyi dalam tempurung agar terhindar dari mahluk asing yang mengancamnya.

Kerlap, kerlip. Kedap, kedip.

Layar berwarna-warni menyala terang. Sebuah kotak tiga dimensi tak beraturan menampilkan gambar bergerak sekaligus menyuarakan suara-suara kedramaan dari dalamnya.

Remaja pirang jabrik terduduk mengamati dengan cermat di depannya.

Dia memiliki dua telinga, dua mata, dan hanya satu kepala.

Badannya kurus. Kumis tipisnya halus. Tiga goresan tanda lahir kepunyaannya bertengger menggoda di pipi kiri dan kanannya. Tanpa suara. Menikmati sajian sinetron sore tentang percintaan anak-anak remaja.

"Ingat, Naruto, kau tidak boleh pacaran dulu!"

Sigap, Naruto menoleh ke belakang. Di dapatinya wajah tegas ayahnya. Di situasi seperti ini, ia tahu bahwa apa yang dibicarakan oleh ayahnya tentu hal serius. Dan Naruto sendiri pun tahu bahwa 'pacaran' adalah hal terlarang dalam agamanya. Walau fakta di lapangan malah sebaliknya. Naruto tahu ayahnya sendiri menyuruhnya untuk tidak pacaran dahulu sebenarnya bukan karena hal itu. Tetapi karena dirinya masih terlampau kecil. Mungkin ayahnya takut jika ia tidak akan dapat bertanggung jawab pada hal itu. Soal perasaan. Karena hati itu bisa tersakiti.

Lalu kenapa di situasi seperti ini?

Apakah ayahnya mengamatinya sedari tadi?

"Ah, tentu saja Tousan! Lagian pacaran juga untuk apa? Pacaran 'kan dilarang! Hehe." Naruto cengengesan.

Dua tahun berlalu sejak setelah Uzumaki Narutio dan Haruno Sakura tidak lagi satu sekolah. Mereka telah memilih jalan masing-masing. Pada tempat pendidikan berbeda. Dengan impian masa depan tidak sama. Mereka bahkan tidak saling bertemu. Ah, untuk apa juga. Naruto adalah seorang pemuda islam. Dan dia memilih untuk tidak pacaran dalam usianya ini. Setidaknya, itulah yang ia lakukan kini.

Sempat ketika di ujung kesempatannya. Di awal-awal kelulusan mereka. Naruto akan mengatakan pada Sakura bahwa dia begitu menyukai wanita itu. Berencana mendatangi rumah sederhananya, membawakan sebuah coklat manis yang dijual di toko permen. Entah, apa nantinya akan diterima atau tidak. Ia ingin sekali mengatakannya.

Hingga waktu berjalan terus, terus, tak pernah mau untuk sejenak saja berhenti. Dan secara tidak langsung, Naruto sudah menentukan pilihannya. Ia tetap tidak dapat mengatakan seluruh isi hatinya tentang gadis merah muda. Baik karena agamanya. Maupun karena keragu-raguan rendah diri itu muncul sesering harapan penerimaan dari bibir berwarna merah ranum.

Mengangankan itu mudah!

Melakukannya itu susah! kau tahu!

Selalu ada hal kesalahan dalam hidup…

Ini masih terhitung pagi. Uzumaki Naruto memasuki mobil angkutan berwarna kuning dengan satu garis horizontal kehitaman itu. Dengan wajah lebih kurus dari berbulan-bulan lalu. Beserta seragam berbeda rupanya. Ia mendengar suara mesin mobil melaju cepat. Dan di dalam sana untuk beberapa hal ia tak sanggup untuk menatap secara langsung orang di depannya. Yaitu, seorang gadis manis berkening lebar dengan surai merah muda panjang.

Sungguh, ia menyukainya.

Sungguh dalam jurang hatinya, ia memendamnya.

Terasa begitu lama.

Kenangan-kenangan di hatinya membuatnya mengakui ia cinta.

Namun selalu seperti ini, dia hanya dapat mencuri-curi pandang. Yang kali ini tidak sebanyak kesempatan ketika mereka berdua masih satu kelas. Sebenarnya, ada banyak hal, terlalu banyak malah, yang bibirnya ingin mengatakannya. Kata-kata di dalam imajinasi sang pemuda.

Tetapi pada akhirnya untuk ke sekian kali ia selalu terdiam tak tahu apa yang akan ia lakukan. Sampai-sampai si gadis berkata terlebih dahulu, "Ayo, Naruto, aku duluan!"

Pergi menjauh… pergi meninggalkannya…

Sungguh terlampau pengecut. Dirinya ternganga tak bersuara. Hanya mampu tersenyum di beberapa kesempatan. Hanya mampu mengamati rumah gadis itu dari kejauhan. Hanya dapat mengajaknya bermain di dalam mimpi. Hanya dapat menatapnya dengan lembut. Hanya mengangankannya, hanya dapat mengangankannya…

Menjadi… pendampingnya suatu saat nanti.

Padahal sesuatu ucapan yang ingin ia katakan adalah hal sederhana.

Yakni…

"Hai Sakura-chan, selamat pagi!"

.

.

* * *

[** END ]**

* * *

.

.

GWAAAH… tahulah semuanya membuat diri saya bingung sendiri. Bagaimana menurut pendapat admin, atau orang yang sekedar mampir? Ahh, semoga tidak bertanya hal-hal yang macam-macam.

Banyak hal dilebih-lebihkan. Bahkan terkesan melenceng. Salah satunya, Minato dan Kushina. Yah, pokoknya seperti itulah.

Oh, ya, saya juga memuat inisial orang tersebut. Kalau anda teliti pasti tahu-lah. Boleh kok, tebak-tebak. Hehehe…

Saya juga ingin mengajukan pertanyaan pada para wanita. Mohon dijawab ya! OK.

"Menurutmu, kalau ada laki-laki menatap kamu dengan pandangan 'suka', apakah jika kamu juga menyukainya kamu juga akan memandangnya dengan pandangan yang sama? Dan jika kamu tidak menyukainya, apa yang akan kamu lakukan? Acuh tak acuh, atau malah tersenyum."

Well, sekian, terima kasih telah membaca. Mohon maaf lahir dan batin. Semangat berpuasa sampai akhir. ^^

Jaa—


End file.
